


Noya and the Beanstalk

by Redawilo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, HELP I DON'T KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, I'm so sorry, IS THAT A THING?!, Is this crack?, It feels like crack, Jack and the Bean Stalk AU, M/M, Well it is now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Yuu is just a poor boy who stupidly sold his family's last cow for magic beans. Fortunately for him, the magic beans are actually real and he gets to have his little adventure in the giant's castle above the clouds. Except he finds something far better than a gold-laying goose waiting for him up there.





	Noya and the Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I’ve been trying to write a more serious AsaNoya fic! But then stupid happened and now here I am. Presenting _this_ as my first fic for this fandom. I am so, _so_ sorry…

Yuu was a poor boy, and had been his whole life. His family lived on what could loosely be called a dairy farm, but due to unfortunate circumstances they were left with only one cow remaining. To compound their problems, Yuu had lost his father only the year prior, leaving his poor mother Koushi a widow. And as if fate hadn’t given them the middle finger enough, their last cow had grown old and stopped giving them milk.

Desperate, Koushi sent his son to take the cow to market to be sold. Being a good boy and wanting to make his mother smile, he put the lead on their last cow and led her to town. He was going to get a good price for her even if it meant playing the weeping little child (which, despite being a teenager, was a feat easily pulled off due to his small stature).

Halfway to town he came across an old gentleman selling beans beside the road. The man asked Yuu what he was doing with his cow, so Yuu explained that he was going to sell her for money. The man smiled and told Yuu in a kind voice,

“Why not give her to me? I’ve got something nice that I can give you for her. Something you won’t find anywhere else in the world.”

Yuu was a little skeptical at first. He was supposed to get money for the cow so that he and his mother could continue to live. But the old gentleman flashed him a friendly smile. So instead he asked,

“What are you planning to trade for her?”

“Why boy, I have here three beans that I will give to you in exchange for her.” True to his word, the man presented three ordinary looking beans from one of his pockets.

“Beans? But I could get those anywhere!”

The old man waggled his crooked finger and replied, “These aren’t just any beans, boy! They are magic beans! Something good will surely happen if you plant them!”

Now Yuu wasn’t a terribly bright boy, but he did know one thing: magic beans meant giant beanstalks. And giant beanstalks meant huge castles in the sky that were home to giants. And giants had geese that laid golden eggs. And Yuu knew that he would be foolish to not accept the old bean seller’s trade offer. And so the old gentleman got the cow that was now only good for meat, and Yuu got the three magic beans.

Pleased with himself, the short boy skipped his way home, grinning brightly.

That was, until he went into the kitchen of his home to show his mother what he had gotten for their cow.

“You’re back early!” his mother exclaimed, having not expected his son to return until the evening.

“You’ll never guess what happened, Mom!” Yuu cried cheerfully. In the fist that he gleefully punched the air with were the magic beans, and he intended to present them to his mother in just a few seconds.

Koushi narrowed his eyes into a scowl at his son. “Please tell me you didn’t sell that cow for magic beans, Yuu.”

Not catching the warning tone his mother had used, Yuu held out his hand to him and opened his fingers. “Ta-da! Magic beans!”

Quick as a flash, Koushi had snatched the beans from Yuu’s hand and threw them out the open window. Yuu cried out in shock, only to then cower in fear as his mother leveled a livid stare down at him.

“You should have known better. Now go on! Get your rear end to bed and stay there!” Yuu muttered an apology and began to sulk his way to his room. As he left the kitchen, his mother added, “And you aren’t getting any supper, either!”

So much for his fanciful dream of getting a goose that laid golden eggs…

*****

At the first light of day, Yuu was awoken by a shriek from the kitchen. He sprang to his feet and hurried to see what was wrong, because if his mother was shouting that _had_ to mean something terrible had happened! He stopped in his tracks and didn’t even have to ask his mother what was wrong, for he was staring and pointing out the window, a look of complete and utter shock on his face. Yuu had never seen his mother so surprised before, so he hurried to the window to take a look at what was out there.

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when he spotted the gigantic beanstalk growing in their yard. A huge grin split his face and he jumped in the air, letting out a whoop of joy. He shouted to his mother that he was going to go climb it and find them a treasure and raced out the front door before Koushi could say anything to the contrary.

Climbing the beanstalk was harder than Yuu had thought it would be. It wasn’t that he was a bad climber or out of shape. It was just _that tall!_ About halfway up he found himself wondering how the kid in the fairy tale managed to do it so easily. But he kept climbing, because Yuu happened to have a lot of energy in his pint-sized body. Perhaps not as much as some of his friends, but it was still a lot.

So on he climbed and climbed. Eventually the beanstalk pierced the clouds and Yuu knew that he was nearing the end of his climb. Just a little further, he kept telling himself, just a little further and he would breach the clouds and there would be a castle full of goodies waiting for him!

At long last his head poked out of the clouds again and he scrambled up the last few feet until he had reached the very top of the beanstalk. He looked around at his surroundings, looking every which way for the giant’s castle he was certain would be there…but could not see anything. He had almost given up when he spotted something off in the distance. It was hard to make out at first, but when he squinted he could see the shape of a building.

Wonderful! Now there was only one thing left for Yuu to do, and that was to make sure he could stand on the clouds near his feet. He held tight to the beanstalk and carefully stuck a foot out. It connected with the clouds and to his delight he felt something soft but solid just beneath the fluffy water vapor. He tried putting some weight on it and it held. Breathing in deeply to steady his nerves, Yuu pressed more of his weight onto the cottony surface and slowly, hesitantly, brought himself to stand upon it.

Now confident that the clouds would hold him, he began to make his way over to the building. As he got closer, he noticed that the place was far less of a castle, and more like a moderately sized house.

Well… “Moderately sized” was kind of an understatement. It was actually very big! Proportionately it was moderately sized, but compared to any house owned by a human it was so very big! Yuu grinned from ear to ear as he reached up and hoisted himself up onto the window sill. He took a quick peek around to ensure that the giant was nowhere to seen before he took a step forward through the open window and dropped down into the kitchen.

Now that he was up close and got a better look around, it suddenly struck him that the giant who lived there must actually be pretty small. He’d always assumed from the tales that giants were something like forty feet tall! But this one appeared to be closer to nine or ten at most. Yuu couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe the giant was a runt like he was?

But that didn’t exactly matter at the moment! What mattered was where the giant kept his treasures and how much of it Yuu could steal from him in one go! So carefully the boy began to sneak about the giant’s home. He checked all the cabinets and drawers all over the kitchen, but found nothing of interest. Not even a single golden egg to make off with! In his frustration he let out a long groan and mussed up his own hair.

“What is with this giant?! Shouldn’t he have, I don’t know, a gold-plated fork in here or something?!” he shouted.

Little did he notice that his rustling around and his shouting had attracted the resident of the house. The giant stood in the doorway to the kitchen, stock still and eyes wide, horrified by the sight before him. Yuu grumbled some more before he suddenly felt the eyes on him and whipped around to face the giant.

The boy gaped at him. He was big. Really big. Yuu had been expecting him to be big, of course, but somehow he still hadn’t been prepared for it. And yet…despite his stubble and long hair and muscles, the way the giant looked at him like had just seen a ghost somehow kept Yuu from being as terrified as he had been expecting himself to be.

“Um…sorry about breaking into your house?” the boy offered, a bit nervous but hopeful that the giant wasn’t going to suddenly flip out and try to eat him.

The giant flinched as he was addressed and quickly looked around, as if there was somebody else present that Yuu could be talking to. When he, of course, saw nobody he nervously scratched the back of his neck and looked just over Yuu’s shoulder, clearly too nervous to actually make eye contact.

“H-hello…?” he replied. “Um… Are you… Are you a human?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Yuu stated.

“What are…” the giant cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?”

“I uh, sort of got a hold of some magic beans and they grew into a big beanstalk and I climbed it and now I’m here.”

Again the giant flinched and fear overtook his eyes. “You aren’t going to kill me, are you!?” he cried out in terror.

“What?! NO!” Yuu shouted. “I mean, not unless you plan on eating me!”

The giant shook his head vigorously. “No no no! Not at all! I would never!”

“Oh… Well… Okay then.”

The two stood there, staring at each other dumbly for several seconds. Suddenly the giant’s cheeks turned pink and he looked away from Yuu again. Yuu couldn’t help it, the words left his mouth before he could think to stop them,

“You’re beautiful.”

The giant gaped at him now, face turning a hundred shades of red in mere seconds. “R-really?”

Yuu only nodded. “Well, maybe handsome is a better word? But I dunno, you’re also kind of pretty?” he gave a tiny shrug, now realizing how weird it was for him to be complimenting a giant he had broken into the home of like this and starting to feel kind of stupid and embarrassed himself. “Let’s just go with beautiful for now.”

“Um, well, thank you…” the giant murmured, smiling at little. “What’s your name?”

“Nishinoya Yuu.”

“Nishinoya, okay. I’m…” the giant swallowed and stood up a little straighter, slowly getting a hold of his nerves. “I’m Azumane Asahi. It’s…nice to meet you?”

Yuu grinned and held out his hand towards the giant. “You don’t have to be so formal, Asahi! Just call me Yuu!”

Asahi chuckled a little and stepped forward to shake his hand. “I barely know you, though, Nishinoya.”

The boy rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You seem like the anxious type, so whatever you’re comfortable with.”

The giant frowned a little. “What gave you that idea?” he asked sarcastically and heaved a deep sigh. He wasn’t after an answer for that question, so instead he looked Yuu in the eyes and quirked an eyebrow. “So? What are you doing in my house?”

Yuu jumped a little and now it was his turn to nervously look anywhere but at the other person in the room. “Oh, you know, I was just uh…” he looked up at the giant from under his bangs and groaned, placing a hand over his face. “Okay, I can’t lie. I’ve heard the stories that giants have treasures and stuff, so I came here looking for some. My mom and I were already poor and my dad died last year and then I made a stupid decision and sold our last cow for some magic beans and now we have almost nothing!” he clapped his hands together in front of him and bowed his head to Asahi. “I’m so sorry! I’ll leave now!”

He whirled on his heels, intending to leave through the window he had come through and to go back home and never bother the giant ever again. He would just find some other way to make it up to his poor mother. He stopped short at the feeling of a large hand on his shoulder.

“W-wait! Don’t leave just yet!” the giant pleaded with him. “Not after you’ve just told me that sad story like that!”

The boy turned to look at Asahi, who had little tears forming in the corners of his eyes and a worried expression on his face.

“W-wait here a moment…”

Yuu did as he was told while the giant hurried out of the room. He heard some fuss coming from the next room and in a flash Asahi returned with a large, golden egg that was about as big as an ostrich’s. Yuu’s eyes _sparkled_ at the sight and he nearly cried when Asahi held it out for him to take.

“It isn’t much. My goose died a few months ago, so I’m afraid I can’t offer you anything else. This was her last egg. I was planning on keeping it for sentimental reasons, but I think I’d prefer it if you took it.” Asahi explained.

The boy was nearly crying as he took the egg from the giant. He very nearly dropped the thing due to its immense weight, and Asahi cried out in a panic when it almost crushed Yuu’s foot. Fortunately, the boy was stronger than he looked…if only a little bit.

“A-are you serious?!” he shouted up at the giant. “It’s your last one!”

Asahi gave him a little smile and nodded. “I can always get a new goose. A bit of manual labor for the right people and I’ll have the money for one in no time.”

“Hey… Are you considered small for your kind?” Yuu asked him suddenly, gently setting the egg down on the floor at his feet so as not to tire his arms out before he could get it back home.

“What?” the giant asked him.

“I was expecting giants to be bigger. But you’re not even twice my height! And I’m actually really short for somebody my age.”

“Oh um…” again Asahi scratched at the back of his head. “No, actually. I’m kind of on the tall side. But there are lots of people taller than me!” the last part he added quickly, as if afraid he would hurt Yuu’s feelings or something.

Instead the boy simply grinned up at him. “Oh really? That actually makes me feel better! If your kind aren’t normally so big, then that’s pretty cool! I suppose giants don’t actually eat humans, then, if you’re not that much taller than us.”

Asahi gave a short nod. “We don’t eat people. From the sounds of it, you’ve heard the story. The one that goes ‘I’ll grind his bones to make my bread’. Well that giant was actually not a very good person. Nobody liked him much. He was old and cranky, so he would say things like that to scare people away. Other giants too, not just humans. I don’t think anybody mourned too much when he fell to his death… I mean! That’s a horrible thing to say, I know, but it _is_ actually true!”

Relief washed over Yuu as he came to understand that Asahi was definitely not going to eat him, nor were any other giants he might come across. You know, if he ever met any others.

Asahi fidgeted a little and asked if Yuu would like to stay for lunch. Having been in too much of a hurry to eat breakfast and exhausted from his climb, the boy decided to take the giant up on his offer. He sat at the table with his golden egg and watched curiously as the giant stumbled through his kitchen to make them something to eat. Yuu couldn’t tell if he was just clumsy or if he was just that nervous about having somebody watch him, but the boy couldn’t help but find Asahi to be kind of cute.

He mentally slapped himself. The giant had stubble. _Stubble!_ There was no way he was close enough to Yuu’s age for him to be thinking something like that of him! The only people that Yuu knew who had stubble were men in their twenties or older! Which…wasn’t necessarily old, but certainly too old for him.

“Hey, how old are you?”

Asahi nearly jumped out of his skin at the question. Apparently he hadn’t been expecting Yuu to try talking to him after several minutes of silence between them.

“What? Oh, uh…” he thought about his answer for a moment. “I…don’t know if we age at the same rate…”

“Okay, then let me ask a different question. Are you an adult?”

It took the giant a second of chewing on his bottom lip before he gave a slow nod. “I am. But…just barely. I’m eighteen.”

Yuu’s face lit up at that, which was enough to frighten Asahi again. “Really?! That’s great!” the boy shouted with glee.

“Is it?”

“Yeah! I’m seventeen, not quite an adult yet. So we’re about the same age! It’s almost too perfect!”

Asahi had to smile at his guest, although he was still confused. “Too perfect? For what?”

It suddenly hit Yuu that he had been thinking some embarrassing things about the giant and his cheeks flushed a little. “It’s kind of stupid but, I was just thinking about how cute you were. So I was wondering how old you were. I know! It’s dumb! Sorry! I don’t even know if you’re into guys and I mean you’re a giant and I’m a human but it just kind of happened!”

A soft laugh interrupted Yuu’s frustrated train of thought and apologies. He stared as Asahi tried to hold back a few giggles before erupting into good natured laughter. The sound brought another little wash of color to the boy’s cheeks as he stared dumbfounded at the amused giant.

“Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh.” Asahi said between choked giggles, wiping a few droplets of tears from his eyes. His face was flushed from his laughter, but Yuu couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it was also from embarrassment because the next thing the giant said was, “I am, by the way. Into guys.” He looked sheepishly down at the floor near where Yuu was sitting. “You’re kind of cute, too.” He added.

Yuu blushed again and snapped his mouth shut, not knowing when it had fallen open. Now flustered again, Asahi resumed his work at making them both lunch. After they had eaten and the dishes were done being washed, Asahi made the offer to bring Yuu back home. His excuse was that he wanted to carry the golden egg for him, but the boy had a feeling that Asahi just wanted to spend a little more time with him. Either way Yuu was more than grateful to have the help and so he and the giant made their way back to the beanstalk.

Getting down was much easier than climbing had been, although perhaps a lot more nerve-wracking. Asahi whined in sheer terror several times, and Yuu did his best to calm the skittish giant’s nerves at every chance, even if he was scared too. When finally their feet were safely on the ground, they both breathed sighs of relief. Yuu lead the way to the door of his house, but was interrupted by his mother bursting through it to hug him tightly. Koushi had been so worried about his son!

After thoroughly scolding his son for his reckless behavior, Koushi suddenly seemed to realize that there was somebody else there with them. He let out a gasp when he saw that that somebody was a _giant_ who was carrying a _golden egg_. Yuu was quick to assure his mother that Asahi was friendly and that he was giving them the egg and had only come down from the clouds in order to deliver it for them.

As it turned out, Yuu’s explanation was entirely unnecessary. Koushi smiled brightly and gratefully as he approached Asahi.

“So, you’re one of Daichi’s people.” He stated. Yuu’s jaw hit the ground. “Thank you for looking out for my son.” He reached up and placed a hand on Asahi’s shoulder before shooting him a look and lowering his voice in order to mutter a warning, “You’d better not make my Yuu cry or so help me I will castrate you.”

Asahi paled at Koushi’s words and he stuttered and fumbled to try and form a reply. The man simply smiled up at him again and took the egg from the giant’s hands with surprising ease. He turned around to his son again and said in a chipper voice,

“Why don’t you ask Asahi if he would like to stay for dinner?”

He then went back into the house, leaving the two of them outside to wonder what had just happened.

Asahi was the one to speak first, despite is horror. “Was this Daichi person…?”

“My father, yeah.” Yuu replied without needing to hear the rest of the question. “But he was normal human size!”

Asahi looked Yuu in the eyes for a moment, a somewhat serious expression on his face. “Giants shrink overtime if they leave the clouds for too long. We end up being about the same size as humans. Or… I guess you could say we _become_ humans.”

 

 

It wasn’t until a few months later, after Yuu and Asahi had spent many days going to visit one another and growing closer and closer still that Koushi revealed a bit of a secret to his son. Giants are all given one golden goose egg when they reach adulthood. They exchange eggs with the person they intend to marry, or in cases like Yuu’s father, simply give theirs to the person. When Yuu confronted Asahi with this, the timid giant blushed and couldn’t deny that that was the case. It took perhaps all of his courage to do so, but he also admitted that he had kind of been hoping to start something with Yuu when he had offered his egg when they first met. For his part, Yuu excitedly leapt into Asahi’s arms and practically climbed him in order to press a kiss to his lips, followed by an enthusiastic “YES!”

Three months later Asahi left the clouds for good and moved in with his fiancé and his mother. The golden egg sold well at the market…but not before Yuu could have parts of it removed to be made into a set of rings for himself and Asahi once the giant shrank down. The rest of the money went into paying for new cattle, and with a bit of help from Asahi’s strength and gentleness the little dairy farm was soon able to provide for them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's play the "at what point did Wilo give up on the whole fairy tale asthetic thing" game!!


End file.
